greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wt200776
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guardians of the Universe page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 22:40, May 22, 2009 Hi Hi Wt200776 I'm Rod12 I'm the Head Admin of this Green Lantern site its my site and I'm the guy incharge so if you need any help or have any questions you want to ask me just send me a message on my talk page and I'll be happy to help you out. I saw that you did some work on the Guardians of the Universe page which was great but I just have some questions you put Scar down as the leader of the Guardians which I was wondering why because even though Scar has alot of stronge influence with the group of current Guardians there is no one single leader or head of the group it is more of group leadership role for each Guardian member and they are the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps. Plus Scar is currently a double agent working for the Black Lantern Corps and will eventually become to full time Guardian for the Black Lantern Corps. But if you could show me a reference or a link were you found saying that Scar is currently the leader of the Guardians of the Universe that will make me feel a little more comfident with have Scar put as the leader on the Guardians of the Universe page. I'll also look for some information on my end as well. Well thanks again for your great editing work and like I said before if you have any question, or need some help or just want to talk about Green Lantern just send me a message on my talk page and I'll be glad to help out. From Rod12 Hello there Hey, I wanted to know how you knew that Guardian 7 was called what he is. Imp If you don't mind my asking, what kinds of stats and things did you have in mind? And also, why haven't you addressed my previous question? Imp I'm afraid I still don't see where it tells you his designation, but I'll take your word for it Imp Stats Question Hey Wt200776 what exactly do you mean with adding more stats to certain type pages could you possible show me a excample or just explain your request a little bit more? I might be wrong but I think what your asking is you want more stuff add to the templates that go on the certain pages. But could you just explain it a little more sorry for not fully understanding the possible request. From Rod12 Stats Request Hi Wt200776 on your request for the certain types of stats with the characters I'm going to have to say no to that request because I feel those certain stats are not really needed and there not a top priority for the pages on this site. As for the stats request that deals with the Corps they already exist on the site for all the corps and they are shown on all the pages for each one of the Corps there are List Pages for Current and Former Members of Each Corps. As for the request for the Powers and Abilities of the certain characters equipment like I'm guessing Power Rings and Power Batterys they exist on the pages for the certain type of equipment that is used my Corps Members and None Corps Members. Oh and could you please reply back to the message sent by User:Imperial Misanthrope he wants to know were you found your information on Guardian 7. Oh well talk to you later and out of curiousity what did you have in mind as possible stats request for the planet pages I was just wondering. From Rod12 Planet Stats Star System and life forms Physical characteristics (Size, Mass ect.) Stats Request Part-2 Hey Wt200776 I tell you what I'll think the idea over again and but in case I say no again may I recomend a great Wiki site that deals with exactly the type of stats request that you are looking for and that may be the best site for you and that site is DC Database they have everything there is to know on Green Lantern and all of its characters and all of DC Comics Character and of the pages on there site have a section on there templates for there character pages that you are interest in seeing if you go there I think you will real enjoy check it out and try out the site and tell me what you think of it. Oh well talk to you later and I'll let you know what I again of your request but first try out DC Database site I real think you will enjoy it and it will probably be the site you are looking for when it comes to those stats. From Rod12 Stats Request Part-3 Hi Wt200776 I understood your stats request for adding new stats to our character templates and a couple of our other templates here on our site mainly deals with your poor vision which you told me about. But with your certain stats request thats why I thought recomending the DC Database Wiki Site would be a great site for you because on all the pages on the DC Database mainly the character page they have on the templates those certain stats your looking for in regards to your poor vision that you would like to be eventually shown here on my Green Lantern site. Please try DC Database Wiki site out in regards to your certain stats request for our template the DC Database site has exactly what your looking for its a great site and its all about DC Comics. From Rod12